Checkmate Echec et mat
by Twilight-and-Blackbutler
Summary: L'immeuble n11 d'un quartier de luxe est gardé par un concierge qui semble voué sa vie au maheur des autres. En effet, une succesion d'évênements vont s'abattre sur les familles résidant dans l'immeuble n11...Résumé flou mais venez jeter un coup d'oeil, ca vaut le détour...


**Checkmate**

Résumé : L'immeuble n11 d'un quartier de luxe est gardé par un concierge qui semble voué sa vie au maheur des autres. En effet, une succesion d'évênements vont s'abattre sur les familles résidant dans l'immeuble n11...Résumé flou mais venez jeter un coup d'oeil !

Checkmate = de l'anglais " Echec et mat "

Les personnages de cet OS appartiennent à Yana Toboso, la seule, l'unique...!

...

_Londres - 21 ème siècle._

Dans un des quartiers de luxe de la capitale Anglaise, siègent des immeubles plus imposants les uns des autres. Dans un de ceux-ci, le n11 du quartier, au 5ème et dernier étage résident les Phantomhive : Vincent ; Rachel et leur fils, Ciel. Celui-ci a 15 ans, est beau et très intelligent.

Un matin comme les autres, à 6h30, Ciel se levait et en se plaignant, se dirigeait vers la salle de bain. Sa mère lui préparait son petit-déjeuner alors que son père s'apprêtait à partir au boulot. Vincent Phantomhive : 39 ans, marié, comissaire de la police de Londres. Rachel Phantomhive : 38 ans, marié, artiste.

Puis, Ciel Phantomhive : 15 ans et demi, non célibataire, lycéen comme les autres. Tous les trois formaient une gentille et saine petite famille.

"A ce soir ! murmura Vincent en embrassant sa femme, A ce soir Ciel !" cria t-il en direction du couloir menant à la salle de bain.

"A plus !" répondit le fils.

Voilà comment débutait à peu près chaques matinées. Sauf que depuis quelques temps Ciel se sentait pâteux au réveil...Comme si on l'avait drogué. Habillé et sa faim rassasiée, il prit son sac et descendit les marches à la volée.

Comme tout les matins, il s'arrêta au 2ème étage et toquait à l'appartement numéro 22. Une jeune et belle fille, aux cheveux blonds, aux yeux verts scintillant et qui portait une jupe blanche ainsi qu'un chemisier rose vint l'acceuillir. Il s'agissait juste d'Elizabeth Midford...Sa petite amie.

Il se pencha vers elle pour l'embrasser alors qu'il se rendit compte qu'il était déjà 7h30. Le lycée se trouvait de 20 à 30 minutes de marche. La jeune fille sortit de chez elle et mit son sac à son épaule. Elle sortit son téléphone portable puis rigola :

"Tu m'as encore envoyé des messages...J'avais éteins mon portable !"

Ciel rigola aussi et sortit un élégant _blackberry_. C'est alors que les rangées de marches prirent leur fin, et que les adolescents faillirent percuter le concierge de l'immeuble : Sébastian Michaelis.

Il avait des cheveux noirs corbeaux, des yeux de cette même couleurs et portait des vêtements...toujours de cette couleur.

"Bonjour Mr Ciel, Bonjour Mlle Elizabeth, comment allez-vous aujourd'hui ?"

"Bien Sébastian...Merci !" répondirent les jeunes en choeur.

Ils traversèrent le long couloir pour arriver à la porte que Sébastian tenait respectueusement. Le remerciant, ils s'engoufrèrent dans les rues de Londres.

...

Pour Sébastian, la journée avait depuis longtemps débutée. Pour dire vrai " Je les déteste TOUS !" pensa t-il, en servant le courrier de "tous ces abrutis". La vie n'était pas très rose pour lui. Tout le monde vivait heureux, avec leurs faux sourire qu'ils servent comme entrée puis, en plat principal : "Ils font comme si je les intéressait !"

"Bonjour Sébastian !" dit soudain Rachel, sortant l'homme de ses pensées.

"Bonjour Mme Phantomhive...Vous désirez quelque chose ?" demanda t-il, fidèle au poste.

Elle hésita puis finalement se lança :

"J'aimerais bien que vous donniez ceci à mon fils, Ciel. Il rentrera à 18h du lycée ! Pourriez-vous lui dire aussi que je rentrerais tard, tout comme mon mari ?"

Sébastian saisit les clés qu'il fourra dans sa poche et répondit :

"Faites moi confiance !"

...

C'était devenu une habitude pour le concierge. " Leur malheur fait mon bonheur !" La nuit, souvent, il entrait chez les gens et faisait des choses pas très saines qu'ils ignoraient.

Pourquoi Ciel se sentait-il étrange lorsqu'il se réveillait ? Parce que Sébastian le droguait. Pourquoi Elizabeth n'avait-elle pas eu ses règles, elle n'avait pourtant jamais de retard ? Par que Sébastian la violait.

"Ils souffriront !" pensa t-il, sans cesse.

May Linn, une jeune étudiante voyait son argent descendre à grande vitesse. La réponse était simple : Sébastian se servait. Enfin, tout cela, ils l'ignoraient mais bientôt...

...

_18h00. Lundi._

Sébastian était toujours à son poste et voyait les adolescents appela Ciel qui vint le voir, toujours suivi de sa copine. Alors, il expliqua les dire de sa mère. Sans même le remercier, l'ado s'empara des clés et monta chez lui, toujours accompagné d'Elizabeth.

"Mes parents rentrent tard, restons un peu ensemble !" lui dit-il en l'embrassant. Il la prit par la main et se dirigea vers sa chambre.

"Tes parents serront contents lorsqu'ils verront que tu as eu 20 à l'interro de Maths !"

Ciel rigola et rejoint la fille assise sur son lit. Soudain, le portable de celle-ci sonna. Le jeune garçon l'attrapa avant elle et, eu un choc lorsqu'il lu le message :

"Je te vois, t'es encore avec ce goss pourri jusqu'à

la moelle ! Tu vas te faire baiser c'est ça ? S'pèce de salope, sale pute !

Moi, j'ai adoré te voir endormi, tranquillement, alors que je t'enculais !

Sp'èce de..."

Ciel repoussa le téléphone, ne prenant même pas la peine de le lire en entier, tellement s'était vulgaire. Il regarda la jeune fille qui pleurait :

"C'est qui ?"

"J'en sais rien ! Il m'envoit des messages tout les soirs...J'ai peur...J'ose même pas en parler !"

"Tu as changé de numéro pourtant ?"

"Oui, mais il a toujours le nouveau !"

Ciel la prit dans ses bras et lui dit qu'il serait là, que ce pervers dégagerait de leur vie.

A 19h, Ciel raccompagna la jeune fille chez elle en la rassurant. Puis il remonta chez lui. Il mangea seul puis étudia jusqu'à 21h. Sa mère lui téléphone pour l'informer qu'elle rentrerait aux alentours de 2h du matin, et son père, pas avant.

S'ennuyant, il joua à sa console jusqu'à 22h et décida d'aller se coucher.

22h30 : Sébastian montait au 5ème étage, un double de clé en main. Il rentra dans l'appartement des Phantomhive. Là, il se dirigea vers la chambre de Ciel. Celui-ci était parfaitement endormi ; Torse nu et en caleçon.

Sébastian sortit de sa poche un mouchoir qu'il mouilla au chloroforme et pressa celui-ci sur la bouche et nez de l'ado.

"Bien, maintenant amusons-nous !" rigola t-il.

Il le caressa et lui retira le bout de tissu qui cachait son entière nudité. Il saisit l'entre-jambe et fit quelques vas et viens, jusqu'à ce qu'il éjacule, laissant une tâche sur le drap. Il remonta la couverture et déclara :

"Hmmm...Maintenant tes parents vont croire que t'as couché avec l'autre blondasse et qu'elle est enceinte de toi...Même si...c'est moi qui l'ai violé !"

Prenant une seringue pleine de substance illite, il la planta dans le bras de l'endormi et s'en alla.

...

Ce fut ensuite au tour des Midford et particulièrement d'Elizabeth. Il l'intoxiqua comme Ciel avant de se déshabiller, s'allonger à côté d'elle et d'effectuer la même tâche pour elle. Il prit les mains de la jeune fille et se fit durcir avec celles-ci. Ensuite, il la viola et reparti...Comme tout les soirs depuis 4 semaines.

_30 Aout : Tout commence !_

_Le matin..._

Ciel se réveilla , encore plus pâteux que d'habitude, ayant l'impression d'être shooté. Il se rendit compte qu'il était nu et qu'il y avait une tâche sur le drap. Soudain, en s'habillant il entendit des voix venant du salon.

"Vous croyez que notre fils pourrait faire cela ?" s'écria Rachel.

"Nous sommes tout aussi abattu que vous, sincèrement mais...Ils sortent ensemble et ils ont peut-être..."

"CIEL !" hurla Vincent à travers l'appartement. L'interpellé surgit, vêtu d'une chemise blanche et d'un jean délavé. Il aperçu les parents de Lizzy.

"Te voilà ! Explique-nous un peu..." s'énerva Vincent.

"Expliquer quoi papa ?"

La mère de Lizzy se leva, des larmes aux yeux et s'écria :

"Elizabeth est enceinte de 4 semaines !"

"Qu...QUOI ?" demanda Ciel, surpris, comme s'il avait mal entendu.

Il songea alors aux mystérieux message qu'elle recevait, et au fait qu'elle ne voulait pas en parler.

"Euh...Lizzy vous a t-elle parlé de cet individu qui lui envoyait des messages tout les soirs sur son téléphone portable...Il disait la violer, l'observer...En tout cas, il savait que j'étais son petit ami !"

"Nous l'ignorions...Merci pour cette information ! Promet nous n'avoir jamais eu de rapport intimes avec notre fille !"

"Je vous le jure, je suis jeune et pas bête !"

Soupirant, les parents se calmèrent, autant ceux de la jeune fille que ceux du garçon. Ils étaient rassurés, en quelques sortes même s'ils ignoraient qui était l'inconnu qui persécutait leur trésor.

"Bon, merci ! Elle va prendre des cours par correspondance mais tu pourras venir la voir...et l'aider au cas ou ?"

"Bien sûr !" répondit Ciel.

Suite à cette conversation, l'adolescent alla en cour, seul.

...

De son côté, Sébastian savourait le malheur qui s'abattait sur les familles.

"Elles ignorent encore que notre cher Ciel, l'impeccable Ciel va vouloir se droguer !"

...

_20h. Le même jour._

La pluie de dehors devenait de plus en plus violente tandis que le ciel s'assombrisait. Ciel marchait, chancelant en arrivait dans le hall de son immeuble.

"J'en peut plus !" se plaignait-il.

Sébastian l'aperçu et lui dit de s'asseoir.

"Faut que tu m'aides, j'en ai besoin ! J'me sens pas bien à cause de c'te connerie !"

Sébastian, heureux qu'il souffrait, lui demanda de quoi il s'agissait :

"M'en fou ! N'importe laquelle !" grogna l'ado en se tordant.

"Je vais appeler vos parents !"

...

Quelques instants plus tard, les parents de Ciel l'emportèrent en se dépêchant de trouver un remède. Un docteur leur dit qu'il fallait le mettre en desintoxication. Sébastian rigolait d'un rire typiquement malsain et commença à rédiger sa petite lettre d'adieu. Sa mission était terminée ici. Plus tard, dans le soir, il l'afficha sur la porte et parti.

"Vive le malheur des autres !" cria t-il, heureux.

...

"Mes chers et tendres habitants de l'immeuble n11 : Je ne m'appelle pas Sébastian Michaelis, et ce que vous avez vu n'est qu'un masque. Je vous ai bien fait souffrir et c'est ce qui m'a rendu heureux.

Mlle Elizabeth Midford : C'est de moi que vous êtes enceinte, je vous violait, chaques nuits.

Mr Ciel Phantomhive : La drogue et l'état dans lequel vous vous trouviez, c'est à cause de moi, je vous piquais tout les soirs !

Mlle May Linn : Votre argent disparaissait ? C'est moi, je me servais, j'adore voler !

Mlle Hannah Anafellows : Vos mutilations sur votre doux et fin corps, c'est moi, encore ! Vous étiez mon oeuvre d'art, mon chef-d'oeuvre !

Mr Claude Faustus : Les messages sur le portable de votre femme...C'était moi, elle ne vous trompait pas, maintenant elle vit avec quelqu'un d'autre.

Ah oui Mlle Elizabeth...Les messages, bien sûr, c'était moi le pervers !

Mr Tanaka : Vous ne devenez pas fou malgré votre vieillesse ? C'est bien moi qui bougeait vos meubles, salissait vos affaires et mangeait votre nourriture.

Puis pour terminer : Mlle Angelina Julles : C'est à cause de moi si votre chien est mort !

**Adieu bande d'abrutis !**"


End file.
